


Atesorar el ayer. Vivir el hoy

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Series: Oportunidades [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, PostTime, Romance, SemiAU, VersionAnime2011, drabble/oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tantos recuerdos revoloteando sin parar perdiéndose ante su espontaneidad, solo no olvides despejar el panorama.





	Atesorar el ayer. Vivir el hoy

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer pequeño intento de fic, agradezco su atención para entrar y dar una leída a la mini-introducción innecesaria que todos damos o algunos dan.**

**Estuve viendo la serie anime de los X-MEN y estuvo muy, pero muy buena, quiero segunda temporada, espero algún día la saquen, algún día.**

**¡Ahora al fic!**

**Los X-MEN son propiedad de Marvel y una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby la adaptación de X-MEN (ANIME) 2011 fue hecha por MadHouse.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un precioso cabello rojizo fluyendo grácilmente por el viento, pudo verla, de pie, tan hermosa, usando un blanco vestido, sosteniendo un ramo floral y entre escasas lágrimas felices pronunciaba su nombre.

Despertó ajetreado, asegurando su visor girando a todos lados en la oscura habitación buscando alguna señal de que toda esa imagen no se trató más que del producto mental de sus deseos porque ella continuara con vida, lo que pudo ser un sueño cumplido para el inicio de una vida maravillosa. Aseguraba ya haberla dejado ir, en ese momento cuando decidió entregarse a la técnica de Mente Maestra y ella lo salvo de ese error, de continuar culpándose hasta su muerte por no haber podido salvarla.

\- ¿Scott? – la mano en su hombro provoco un respingo, no esperaba que sus gritos atrajeran a otras personas. Encendió la lámpara al lado de su cama, encontrándose con una mujer que claramente mostraba más preocupación de la esperada por solo venir a revisar que pasaba con él. – Estas cubierto en sudor – se arrodillo en la cama, pasando ambas manos por el rostro de Ciclope, retirando algunas gotas, de igual forma ella comprobó el visor ajustándolo ligeramente para que no se activara ante otro brusco movimiento del hombre. Satisfecha con su trabajo, beso delicadamente los labios de Scott, abrazándolo enseguida. – Estoy aquí Scott. Solo otro mal sueño. – quedo estático sin saber en qué forma reaccionar ante ella. Un nuevo beso depositado en su mejilla con otra caricia al cabello fue la señal para el término de ese inesperado contacto. – Iré a traerte algo de té herbal y mañana llamare a Emma.

Salió de la cama, rumbo a la puerta perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ahora solo en la habitación, Scott trato de reunir las piezas, sueños constantes de Jean, una mujer misteriosa que con afectos le calmaba y el nombre de la tela pata que perteneció al Circulo Interno. Abandono las cobijas, comenzando un recorrido por la habitación, activando el interruptor para iluminar por completo el lugar, la fotografía colgada por encima de la cama atrajo su atención, ahí estaban todos, Tormenta, Bestia, Wolverine, el Profesor, Emma, Armadura y él mismo tras su misión en el norte de Japón por los brotes mutantes sin control.

Llevo una mano a su cabeza recordando cada momento tras esa implacable batalla, especialmente cierto objeto brillante que deposito con toda confianza en las manos de la más reciente miembro de los X-men, Hisako alias Armadura.

\- Te levantaste. – giro ante la dulce voz, dando un mal paso hacia atrás por poco tropezar cayendo de sentón al suelo pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Era ella, ahí, con su cabello igualmente largo pero con madurez en sus facciones y varios centímetros más alta, usando un pijama de dos piezas con estampado de pequeñas armaduras como su forma al ser puesta en acción. – Quizás debería llamar a Emma ahora.

\- H-hisako, ¿Q-que haces en mi habitación? – la pregunta cubierta por conmoción, confundió a la mujer poseedora de un exoesqueleto. Ella camino hasta la mesita de noche a su lado, dejando ahí la taza, regresando con Scott.

\- Compartimos cuarto, me lo propusiste hace tres meses y apenas comencé a dormir contigo hoy. – sino mal recordaba Emma le aconsejo tratar de darle la información más concisa sobre el cambio de su relación.

\- ¿Yo?, pero tú eres...

\- Más joven que tú, es cierto, pero ahora soy tu novia. – ahora la japonesa estaba segura que Scott huiría en busca de respuestas más esclarecedoras a un escenario que definitivamente parecía imposible y absurdo. Hisako tenía pleno conocimiento desde el momento en que acepto ser algo más que solo amiga y pupila de Scott Summers, sobre las complicaciones de una relación amorosa, sin embargo, pesadillas constantes con Jean y pérdida de memoria, es algo que el libro nunca menciona o por lo menos en cuanto a mutantes se refiere, esto no tendría que ser normal por así decirlo. – Mañana vendrá Emma, el Profesor salió a una conferencia junto a Ororo en México, regresan en una semana. Hank y Logan están en una misión de apoyo con la Doctora Sasaki.

\- Entiendo – tomo asiento a los pies de la cama, jugueteando con los dedos en sus manos. – Te molestaría…

\- Para nada. Bebe tu té y trata de volver a dormir, si me necesitas estoy a dos puerta a la derecha y enfrente.

Un asentimiento como respuesta fue suficiente para Hisako, en calma se retiró, deseándole una buena noche a Ciclope.

Exhalo el aire retenido, recopilando cada dato otorgado por la peli negra complementado por esas imágenes residuales de su memoria, además de la fotografía colgada en la pared.

Y aun así, sentía que la había lastimado, tras sus respuestas carentes de agradecimiento o afecto, al menos de la misma forma en que ella lo estuvo tratando por un rudo despertar.

Fue por la taza con té, dando vía libre al reconfortante líquido. – Hisako – susurro sin darse cuenta.

En cuanto saliera el sol, se disculparía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Una pareja inesperada debo agregar, honestamente no pude resistir a la idea, la escena final del ultimo capitulo fue el detonador que necesitaba. OvO**

**Y como fue una idea random, jugué bastante con las personalidades, muy seguramente se me fueron de las manos. La idea central son ciertas dificultades que aun tiene Scott para entender que aun ama a Jean pero puede volver a enamorarse de otra persona y como mencione, la escena final de la adaptación anime fue lo que requería para tener un emparejamiento de estos dos.**

**Espero les gustara. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
